


Unspoken

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a closet, somewhere on Atlantis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Jess because it all started during our conversation about Atlantis and a closet. Thanks to Cécile who beta read it for me! (written in 2005)

The air knocked out of Elizabeth's lungs when John pinned her against the wall of the closet. His lips were now attacking her neck leaving a wet path on its way down the hollow of her throat. She grabbed his shoulders in order to find a kind of support, not trusting her legs, already turning into jelly.

The Daedalus had just beamed him down on Atlantis after Colonel Caldwell rescued him from his suicide mission. When she saw him alive, she was so relieved he was back that she hugged him. He was a little stunned but he returned her hug anyway. She then whispered in his ear for him to meet her in their usual closet five minutes later and here he was his lips and hands all over her.

She grasped his face with her hands, bringing his lips to hers, pushing her tongue in his mouth, kissing him senseless. Her hands slid down his chest, his muscles contracting beneath them, to the hem of his shirt and took it off. Her lips attacked his collarbone while he nibbled her ear. His hands weren't idle; after taking off her shirt, they fondled her breasts through her bra. She moaned when he pinched a nipple through the fabric. Slowly, his hands made their way around her body and unclasped the bra, living her half-naked before him.

She gasped when he took a nipple inside his mouth, sucking and licking it, then shifting to the other. Her right hand left his shoulder and went south to grasp him through his pants, causing him to groan deep in his throat. As she began to caress him, he thrust into her hand, his cock hardening even more. Her hands attacked his belt, trembling with desire, John's doing the same. She didn't remember when they got rid of their shoes and decided it didn't matter. John pushed her pants and panties down while she was doing the same with his trousers and boxer.

Totally naked, John's hands slid down her back, cupped her buttocks and lifted her. Understanding what he wanted, she linked her ankles behind his back. He kissed her hard, thrusting into her. She moaned in his mouth, feeling him filling her completely. Breaking the kiss, he started thrusting in and out of her, leaving her whimpering. Reaching up, he brought his lips to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Panting, Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder, kissing, sucking and nipping it. She knew from the sensations deep within her that she would come pretty soon. The heat she felt spread through her body, making her arch against John. She reached her climax, clenching around him and bringing him to his own release.

John slid them to the floor, still inside her not wanting to leave her yet. Their faces buried in each other neck, out of breath, they slowly came back on Atlantis. They kissed one last time before disentangling themselves and getting dressed.

Neither spoke during their encounters in the closet and John was surprised to hear Elizabeth's voice just before he opened the door.

"I'm really glad you're here."

Stunned, John turned back to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Letting her go, he opened the door and they flipped back into their leaders persona.

Fin


End file.
